A Chemical Soul
by Chemical-soul
Summary: When your reality shatters, everybody turns to different solutions in trying to remain sane. Some pray, others try to find a rational explanation, but most people panick. And in some rare cases, you just lean back, smile and enjoy the ride.
1. Prolouge

[This story will be rated high, just for safety :P]

In the beginning, there was chaos.

And I'm not talking about the creation of the universe, more like the reshaping of it. A major change, THE major change.

At first, no one took responsibility, no one even claimed to know anything what had happened. Afterwards it all resembled the accident in Tjernobyl, with the authorities remaining silent while the people panicked, although a much more surreal version of it all.

When your reality shatters, everybody turn to different solutions in trying to remain sane. The religious turning to God in this mayhem, praying for forgiveness for whatever made him send these creatures to the earth, others claiming this was the work of the Devil, that it was his Demons that had been sent, and that the apocalypse was upon us.

Atheists were either questioning their sanity, panicking, or trying to find a reasonable explanation.

Most people panicked.

But the children laughed.

Oh, I'm sorry, am I rambling?

Let me start over.

Let me tell you how this chaos all started.

Of course, it had all begun innocently, or at least so innocently as the practise of science can be. A small experiment with minor budget, located in Japan (Where else? Those crazy Japanese people, many muttered …). At first it was merely related to the big, milliondollar project it would become.

It was a group of four students that got assigned the project of investigating thoughts. And no, we are not talking about psychology or how the mind works, neither are we talking about the electrical impulses that course through our brain.

We are talking about the mere energy of a thought. What differs between a thought and an emotion? Nothing, many would say, as it is just electricity in different parts of our brains.

But we do experience them very differently. Up until now there has been no common label for thoughts. There has been no name for what you experience, no special "energy" or molecules we can define as a thought.

It has all been a mystery, how electrical waves is experienced as a whole, personal universe, how it can form a thought, and then a consciousness is attached to the thought.

Up until now.

The discoveries these students made was groundbreaking. Trying to figure out if thoughts could be measured the same way temperatures or radiation or magnetic fields could, they actually created a device that picked up waves no one had ever registered before. Thoughts was discovered to be Energy of no other kind, and a very concentrated kind to. A mixture of radiation and pure energy some would say if trying to describe it, as thoughts seemed to be radiated in waves from every individual humans.

And from here until the chaos, not much is known.

An article written by the students was published in the local newspaper, it was a sensation at first, but then quickly subsided as several, anonymous rumors deemed the article as fake.

And here the students vanishes from our story and is never heard of again, and seemingly the project is forgotten to.

Little did they know.

**[I will follow it up later 8) And yeeeaaaaahhh, this story is about pokemon becoming real xD … Lame, I know. Whatever, it's fun to write ^^, If you want a character(or yourself) in this story, PM me with a detailed description ****:)**** Oh well. Reviews makes me write faster 8D]**


	2. AN

Hi 

I will probably only continue this if I get positive responses. This will be a classic pokemon-journey fic, only set in a our world, as realistic as possible. My own character will be the central figure, but readers will have the ability to add their own characters to the story, either as just passing challengers or part of a bigger plot, maybe even trailing along the journey?

Note that English is my second language, so sorry for any spelling mistakes.

So, review! If you want your pokemon/human character added to the story, PM :)


End file.
